walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Paul (Video Game)
Ben Paul was an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He was first seen in "Starved For Help" with a group consisting of his teacher, as well as a fellow student. Ben was the one who caused the chain reaction of events that occur in "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Ben had a younger sister and was a high school student who played in the varsity band in his native town of Stone Mountain. He was traveling with the band on the way to the football playoffs when the outbreak occurred. They took shelter in the school gym for a while, but departed after an undetermined period of time. It was there that he learned that to become a walker you don't need to be bitten. He discovered this when one of the cheerleaders committed suicide through an overdose, reanimating soon afterwards. It is presumed he stayed with the group until bandits (possibly from the Save Lots) raided their camp. He soon fled with Travis and David Parker into the woods. During a conversation, Ben revealed that he used to work on a goat farm during the summers and it was revealed that Ben didn't know what happened to his parents and his sister. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 2: Starved for Help" Ben is first seen in the woods with his friend Travis and his band teacher David. David's leg is caught in a bear-trap. Based on Lee's decision, either David will be left to be eaten by the walkers or David will be freed but Travis will get distracted and attacked by walkers who eat him alive. Ben is present later on when David or Travis dies from blood loss and becomes a zombie. He tells the survivors that they do not need to be bitten to turn, revealing that everyone is infected. He is also seen accompanying Lee, Mark, and Doug/Carley after meeting the St. John brothers, Andrew and Danny. After discovering some bandits, they arrive at the St. John family dairy where they meet Brenda St. John. Ben, along with Carley/Doug, head back to the Motor Inn to tell the others about the dairy and stay behind to watch the motor inn while they are gone. Ben appears later on with Doug/Carley, but only after Lee, Kenny, , and Clementine escape the meat locker. Lee informs them of the situation before they abandon the dairy when it becomes overrun by walkers. Ben partakes in looting an abandoned car they find before the end of the episode, stating that they now they have plenty of food. "Episode 3: Long Road Ahead" At the start of the episode, Ben is shown to be on lookout duty while Kenny and Lee were scavenging supplies in Macon. When questioned, he denies breaking the flashlight and stealing supplies. Later, he is captured along with the others by the bandits but manages to escape with the rest in the RV. Partway through the journey, Lilly questions Doug/Carley and Ben about being a traitor and manages to pull them outside while Kenny clearing a walker from under the RV. Doug/Carley and Lilly get into a heated argument while Lilly berates Ben and threatens both him and Doug/Carley repeatedly. The following action depends on Lee's decision to save between Doug or Carley in Episode 1. If the Lee saved Carley, Ben witnesses Lilly shoot her in the head while the group is distracted. If Lee saved Doug, Lilly will try to shoot Ben, but will accidentally shoot Doug instead. Afterwards, Ben heads back into the RV. Ben is noticeably depressed for the rest of the episode. When the survivors reach the train wreck, Ben helps Lee search them and ends up starting the brakes by pushing a flashing button that gets Lee on track to starting up the train. Later he is seen sitting with Clementine, Chuck, Katjaa and Duck and innocently eating candy given to him by Chuck. Ben remains leaning over the railing in between the two carriages, noticeably depressed, and eventually reveals to Lee that he was the one who made the deal with the bandits for food in exchange for protection that eventually led to the deaths of Doug/Carley, Katjaa, and Duck and led to Lilly snapping and leaving/being kicked out. He is evidently remorseful. Depending on Lee's decision, Lee tells him to keep it to himself no matter what or that Lee is tempted to kill Ben for his choice. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Ben is walking the streets towards water with the rest of the group. When walkers attack the group on the street, he is cornered with Clementine. Lee yells at Ben to help her, but he runs off instead. In the Crawford House, Ben tells Lee that he has gotten to know Kenny better and that he wants him to know that he is responsible for Katjaa and Duck's deaths. Lee can then either tell Ben that this is a good or bad idea. Zombies later attempt to break into the classroom at Crawford. Ben, saying that he cannot live with the blood on his hands, though Lee may be able to. Ben then admits that it was his fault that Katjaa and Duck are dead. Kenny goes ballistic and rushes at Ben out of rage but is held back by Lee and Vernon. Lee can either defend Ben, be against him, or make the group vote if they want Ben to stay with the group. They say "no", but if Clementine comes to the Crawford and asks if she has a vote, Lee can respond "yes" or "no". If he says "yes", Clementine will reveal that she was friends with Ben, and friends don't leave friends behind. This will sway Christa and possibly Lee's opinion on the situation. Brie then asks if she will have a say. The door is then bashed opened by the group of walkers which leads to her being devoured. The group then run up the stairs to the top of the bell tower. While the group is escaping through the window in the bell tower, Ben is grabbed by a walker hanging on the bell. After Lee shoots the walker, they lose their balance and drop down, Lee is still in time to grab his arm. Ben asks Lee to let him go, so he and the others can escape. Lee will have the option to save him or let him go. In-Game Decision Leave/Drop Ben (Dead) If Lee lets him go, he falls down the bell tower and breaks his legs. Lee escapes via ladder out of the Bell Tower. You then witness Ben screaming and getting devoured by walkers. Deciding not to act upon the situation will result in Ben falling anyways, described as above. Save Ben (Alive) Saving him results in him going down the ladder with Lee, albeit noticeably depressed at missing his opportunity to die/redeem himself. If Lee saved Ben, he is seen with Christa, Omid, and Kenny after Lee got bitten. If Ben joins Lee in searching for Clementine, Ben promises that he will prove himself to Lee. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Ben will continue to appear in this episode if you saved him in Episode 4: Around Every Corner. If you did save Ben, then after Lee and anyone that was with him return to the mansion, then Kenny will start to get angry with Ben. After Kenny says that Lee should have left Ben in Crawford, then Ben gets extremely angry, exclaiming he is sorry for what he has caused, but says that Kenny was lucky that he had his family to lose, and that he doesn't even know if his family are alive or dead, or worse. After breaking through the wall in the attic of the mansion, the group will proceed to jump across a small balcony, it breaks as Ben tries to jump across, and falls. When Kenny and Lee go see what happened, Ben says he's okay, but when removing objects on top of him, it is revealed the balcony arm impaled Ben in the stomach. When walkers see the three of them, Kenny pushes Lee away into a gate to protect him, telling Lee to find Clementine. As walkers start to attack, Kenny uses his last bullet to put Ben out of his misery, and then get himself eaten alive as Lee watches. Death Episode 4 Killed By *Crawford Oberson (Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Zombies (Determinant) As the survivors are escaping from Crawford, a loud bell rings behind Ben. He covers his ears, and unfortunately gets grabbed by the zombified C. Oberson who had been hung from the bell. Lee then readies his shotgun and aims at Oberson's head and shoots. If Lee doesn't shoot Oberson then Ben falls to his death. If you let go of Ben, Lee watches Ben fall and break his legs, causing the nearby walkers then attack and devour him alive. Death Episode 5 Killed By *Zombies (Determinant) *Kenny (Before Reanimation/Determinant) If Ben is saved by Lee in Episode 4, he will fall off a loose balcony in an alleyway in Savannah, when Lee and Kenny try to help Ben they discover that a rung has impaled his stomach. Ben's screams attract walkers and they get trapped, Kenny saves Lee by locking him behind a gate and then uses his last round to shoot Ben in the head out of mercy, as it was Ben's worst fear to be torn apart by walkers. Kenny couldn't leave him which implies that he finally has forgiven him for his actions. Ben cries for help, and Kenny shoots him in the head so he didn't have to feel the pain or reanimate. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Carley/Doug (Indirectly Caused) As a result of Lilly's paranoia of the supply theft that Ben was responsible for, Carley/Doug was shot dead alongside the road during a heated argument. *Duck (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. Unable to cope with losing her son, Katjaa committed suicide right in front of Kenny and Duck. *Charles (Indirectly Caused) As of a result of Ben's cowardice, Ben abandons Clementine, forcing Lee and Charles/Chuck to come to her rescue. Charles/Chuck is then separated from the group by walkers and his remains are later found by Lee in the sewers of Savannah. *Molly (Possibly/Determinant/Indirectly Caused) After he removes the hatchet from the door handles and walkers overrun the building, Molly can get left behind if the walker she's fighting isn't shot by Lee or Clementine. While it's possible she can be devoured by walkers, her true fate is unknown. *Brie (Indirectly Caused) Brie is distracted during the conversation of leaving Ben behind and several walkers break through the classroom door, devouring her. *Kenny (Determinant/Indirectly Caused) After breaking through the wall in the attic of the mansion, the group proceed to jump across a small balcony over an alley, it breaks as Ben tries to jump across, and falls. When Kenny and Lee go see what happened, Ben says hes okay, but when removing objects on top of him, it is revealed the balcony arm impaled Ben in the stomach. When walkers see the three of them, Kenny pushes Lee away into a gate to protect him, telling Lee to find Clementine. As walkers start to attack, Kenny uses his last bullet to put Ben out of his misery, and then get himself eaten alive as Lee watches. *At least two zombies (Determinant). Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Ben to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Ben can die.Deaths - Episode 3Deaths - Episode 5 Episode 3: Long Road Ahead BenDeath1.png|Killed by an undead Duck. Episode 5: No Time Left LeeGroupDeath2.png| Killed while defending the house. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Ben was the one to tell to Lee and others that reanimating as a zombie doesn't just require a bite; everyone is infected with the virus. **This is similar to the TV Series where Dr. Edwin Jenner tells the same thing. *Lee can choose to give one of the pieces of food to Ben, although it is said that it is an unpopular choice with the group. *In Episode 2, "Starved for Help", Lee has to decide who to give food to. 19% of players choose to feed Ben. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *Ben was typically treated as a child by many of the survivors who refer to him as a kid. *Ben was often relegated to babysitting duty. *When you talk to Ben on top of the train after you meet Omid and Christa, he will say that if walkers get a hold of him, and he knows he can't make it, he'll kill himself. *If Lee fails to convince Kenny to stop the train, Kenny forcibly shuts Lee out of the compartment. Lee returns to the rest of the group in the train car, who have been killed off screen by a reanimated Duck. Ben's corpse is the only one shown. This is considered a game failure and spawns a reload. *Ben mentions reading the Bible in his room at the motor inn frequently during a conversation in Episode 3 during Lee's investigation. This may hint that Ben has grown a bit religious. *In Episode 2 Ben's hood is white while in Episode 3, 4, and 5, it is shown to be red. *Ben has indirectly caused the most deaths in The Walking Dead: The Game (Seven in one play through as either Carley or Doug will be there depending on who Lee saved in Episode 1). **Ben's cowardice has caused the biggest impact on Lee's group, considering that he runs away when things turn bad, and hides information that would endanger/save the group. The deaths he has caused proves this. **Ben has a heavy influence on gameplay. If Lee drops Ben to his death, does not reveal that he is bitten to the group, takes Clementine to Crawford and Kenny doesn't like you then no one goes with him to rescue Clementine. *If Ben is saved, Lee can guilt him into going to save/rescue Clementine, If Lee leaves the decision up to Ben then Ben's decision will depend on his relationship with Lee, if Lee has not shown him much faith and support in the past then Ben will decide to stay behind, however if Lee has always tried to support and defend Ben then he will willingly accompany Lee. *Ben is the only member of the group being unable to cut Lee's arm on his own (if the player decided to go with him only), having Lee to do it instead. Ben will pass out at the beginning of the procedure. *Ben is considered to be an inept combatant. **In episode 5, if told to "Kill anything that gets in!", he will respond with "You know you're talking to ME, right?". **When Lee drops his Glock, Ben hands it straight back to him, telling him "I'm not good with these". *Ben, along with Lee, Kenny and Clementine, survived longest of the Macon group. Everyone except Ben appeared in every episode; the only episode Ben didn't appear was Episode 1: A New Day. References Paul, Ben Paul, Ben Paul, Ben Paul, Ben Paul, Ben